El Cometa
by MrRoberblizard
Summary: Andross ataca una vez mas a Corneria, Fox y Falco terminaron de graduarse de la Academia de Vuelo Corneriana, ahora deben exterminar a Andross y ademas descubrir lo que siente uno por el otro.
1. Una primicia

Damas y caballeros sean bienvenidos a mi primer fic, ya que es el primero será de la saga StarFox ya que me gusta demasiado me ambientare mejor.

Advertencia: Este fic es yaoi todo aquel que este aquí es por que sabe lo que hace, así que no tengo que dar ninguna advertencia, en caso de que crucen la cerca y no vean el letrero del perro no es mi responsabilidad.

Los personajes no son míos son de Nintendo.

* * *

-"Es un gran día"- dijo el halcón sin voltear a ver al zorro.

-"Y que lo digas"- dijo el zorro sonriendo.

-"_El día que nos entregaran los papeles para ser un capitán de una nave_"- pensó el zorro, la multitud estaba conformada por oficiales de todos los grados, el lugar era en el hangar y sus puertas se encontraban abiertas dejando así entrar a la luz, había un mesa en donde se sentaron los oficiales de alto mando, la misma estaba enfrente de los chicos, pasaron, saludo el halcón con una sonrisa algo forzada, por otra parte el zorro sonreía naturalmente, les entregaron los papeles y el halcón dijo.

-"Gracias"- pero apenas y se escucho, la ceremonia duro muy poco a como se acostumbraba, prácticamente solo recogieron los papeles y se fueron.

Ya estando afuera se veían a lo lejos varias naves despegar y oficiales corriendo de un lado a otro, transportando unas cajas algo pesadas otras no, entonces el halcón irrumpió el repetitivo sonido de sus botas al caminar.

-"¿Qué tal si vamos a celebrar?, comiendo algo, en un buen lugar, yo invito"- dijo el halcón algo nervioso temiendo que el zorro pensara de otra manera.

-"¿Disculpa?"- dijo el zorro girando solo su cabeza hacia el halcón.

El halcón esta vez seguro de si miso y ahora mucho menos nervioso se le escucho decir

-"¿Qué tal si vamos a cena-celebrar?"- se corrió a tiempo el solo, sabia que Fox lo había oído perfectamente, y solo le gustaba que lo miraran a los ojos.

-"Me parece genial"- respondió el zorro con una sonrisa de sinceridad -"pero, ¿ahorita?"- añadió el zorro.

-"Eso seria lo mas conveniente, por que se hará muy tarde, de hecho ya esta obscureciendo"- dijo el halcón señalando hacia el cielo que se veía gris algo oscuro pero no era tan tarde.

-"Falco, el cielo siempre esta así, oscuro por el smog o calima o… no se, siempre se me olvida la meteorología"- dijo el zorro mirando a su compañero algo confundido con una mirada de cuestionamiento.

-"¿No será bruma?"- añadió el halcón dirigiendo su comentario en tono de burla hacia el zorro.

-"Eso es niebla Falco"- dijo de manera algo confundida por el hecho de que se le hacia raro que su compañero no supiera el significado.

-"¿No que no?, dijiste que siempre se te olvidaba, y solo te estoy poniendo aprueba, nunca se sabe cuando se necesita esa clase de información"- dijo en tono de burla, pareciendo que no lo hacia a propósito, pero antes de que su compañero se le ocurriera algo inteligente que comentar añadió.

-"¿Entonces nos vamos ya?"- volvió a insistir.

-"Si"- pero era un "si" algo seco como que lo hizo nada mas para que terminara de hablar su amigo y al halcón no le gustaba eso, sentía que lo estaba obligando, estaba exagerando tanto que pensaba como en una especie de secuestro.

-"Lo siento, pero quería volver al tema, se que fue brusco el interrumpir pero no lo hacia con esa intención"- al momento que esas palabras salieron de su pico se sintió aliviado, pereciera como si se le salvara la vida.

-"Esta bien, vamos ya"- lo dijo y lo sonrió tan dulcemente que parecía como si el halcón se fuera a morir de un ataque de diabetes.

Estaban ya lejos de todas aquellas instalaciones que los tenían apresados en tareas, trabajos, deberes y todas esas cosas que en cuanto el horizonte arrastro la academia se sintieron aliviados.

_Un poco más tarde en ese mismo día._

La noche era algo fría, la acumulación de gases de naves hacia que se hiciera una capa que no permitía que escapara el frio de la noche ni que entrara el calor de las tardes, la ciudad Corneria estaba llena de vida con muchas pancartas de neón, carteles, comerciales en pantallas enormes que hacían daño a la vista constantemente si se le dirigía toda la atención a la pantalla, naves apenas visibles por las nubes de smog pasaban sobre ellas dejando una estela de luz, como en toda ciudad enorme existían muchos restaurantes esta no era la excepción, por fin habían encontrado un restaurante que les gustara a los dos, se decidieron y entraron, pero el halcón se quedo en la entrada hasta que paso el zorro decidió entrar, esos toques de el halcón lo hacían todo un caballero, buscaron un lugar y se sentaron, agarraron un menú y empezaron a decirle lo que querían al mesero.

-"Me gustaría una sopa de camarón con hongos" dijo el zorro.

-"A mi deme un Wan-Tun, sea lo que sea"- dijo el halcón, ante ese comentario el zorro rio, su compañero siempre hacia lo mismo en todas partes.

-"¿Uh?... deme un cerdo agridulce"- el zorro hablo sin darle mucha importancia.

-"Entremeses especiales"- dijo por ultimo el halcón.

-"¿Eso es todo caballeros?"- pregunto un mesero algo apuesto, por que su compañero peludo no dejaba de observarlo y el emplumado simplemente se dio cuenta pero no le presto mucha importancia.

-"Si"- dijeron al unísono los chicos, el camarero se fue y el emplumado vio la retaguardia del camarero moverse de un lado a otro con ese toque especial con el que caminan los camareros.

-"_Es apuesto_"- se dijo a si mismo el emplumado.

Pasó un buen rato como de costumbre antes de que les sirvieran la comida, el camarero que era otro distinto al de las órdenes, vino con su plato de alimentos y una vez el plato en el centro de la mesa se dispusieron a comer, pero hacia falta algo y el emplumado se dio cuenta de ello.

-"Las bebidas"- dijo en voz bastante alta como para que el camarero la escuchara, se voltio y dijo

-"¿Qué van a pedir de beber caballeros?"- dijo cordialmente como todos los cameros deberían decir.

-"Yo una soda"- dijo el emplumado, volteando a ver al zorro hizo un ademan para que el zorro hablara.

-"Solo un té por favor"- dijo cordialmente el zorro y el camarero volteo a ver al emplumado sonriendo y diciendo.

-"Muy bien"- señalando así la forma poco cordial de pedir las cosas como el emplumado lo hizo, ante el gesto que hizo el emplumado el zorro solio rio y dijo.

-"¿Vez?"- de una forma retadora.

-"_No tengo la culpa de que seas lindo, adorable, hermoso, pachoncito, deseable, viol…_"- pensó el halcón, aunque la lista podría seguir por mucho tiempo, se detuvo de pensar esas cosas por como lo estaba mirando el zorro.

-"¿Qué?"- exclamo el halcón algo molesto.

-"¿Por que solo te quedaste callado sonriendo?"- le pregunto el zorro al halcón algo extrañado.

-"Ah… eso… no, nada"- lo dijo bastante sereno el halcón ante aquella situación.

-"Sabes lo que dicen, el que solo se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda"- exclamo rápidamente el zorro.

Llego el camarero con las bebidas, y los chicos empezaron a comer, disfrutaron cada bocado cada uno de los dos, platicaron y rieron sobre todo el zorro, le gustaba mucho el temperamento del halcón, hubo un punto de la cena en la el zorro se empezó a enamorar de su mejor amigo, llevaba ya mucho tiempo con el, pero se preguntaba mil veces lo que le sucedía en ese entonces, como se enamoraría de un mejor amigo aun en ese caso era un hombre, eso le hacia sentir muy raro, pero aun así se quedaba clavado en los zafiros que tenia por ojos aquel halcón, un halcón tan guapo y atractivo para el zorro, pero no sabia lo que el halcón pensase de el, no si era solo un amigo o algo mas, o si era homofóbico, todas esas preguntas invadían la mente del zorro como si fuera un castillo asediado por saqueadores, la cena termino y unas palabras del halcón sacaron del trance en el que se encontraba el zorro.

-"Aquí esta la cuenta"- exclamo el halcón dando el dinero al mesero, miraba a su compañero algo distraído, hasta que se levanto del asiento que parecía atraer al zorro como si fuera un imán, salieron del establecimiento y se dirigían al apartamento del halcón para dormir ahí los dos ya que se encontraba mucho mas cercano al del pequeño zorro, al salir el halcón noto como el pequeño cuerpo del zorro comenzó a temblar por el frio de hecho hasta el tenia algo de frio, pero eso solo son minucias, cada vez notaba mas frio en el cuerpo del zorro, su temperatura bajaba considerablemente.

-"Mejor nos apresuramos allegar a mi apartamento"- dijo el halcón ante la situación, no solo por el frio también eran molestos los ruidos de los autos, naves y comerciales, además la luz y la sofocación, algo a lo que el ya estaba acostumbrado, pero seguía siendo muy molesto, la idea de quedarse a dormir con el halcón le aterraba al pequeño zorro pero por otro lado le excitaba, antes de llegar al apartamento del halcón el zorro moría de frio y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue pedirle prestada la chaqueta a su compañero, pero se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que era una mala idea, por otra parte al halcón ya se le había ocurrido pero no podía simplemente no podía, que pensaría de el aquel zorro si le ofrecía la chaqueta, que era cosas de homosexuales o algo por el estilo, los dos quedaron resentidos, llegando al apartamento del halcón abrió la puerta haciendo que rechinara lo mas posible así interrumpiendo aquel silencio tan incomodo, al llegar su habitación, el halcón se percato de algo, algo que lo hizo enfurecer.

-"Maldición la he perdido"- refunfuño el halcón.

-"¿El que?"- le pregunto el zorro con preocupación al ver la cara de su amigo.

-"Mi llave de la habitación"- dijo sin muchas ganas de hablar por que sabia que su amigo preguntaría o hablaría demasiado y el tenia que responderle.

-"Dile al portero que te de una nueva"- dijo sonriendo el zorro.

-"No puedo"- agacho la mirada para buscar la llave la cual no se encontraba en aquel piso tan brillante como el sol, pero a la vez los ojos dolían por el reflejo de las bombillas.

-"¿Por qué?"- le pregunto el zorro algo extrañado.

-"Es muy tarde y aquí tienen descanso"- dijo aun sin muchas ganas de hablar.

-"Podríamos intentar subir por la ventana, de todas formas solo es solo el segundo piso"- dijo como si fuera cosas de nada, además su comentario vino de la nada como si planeara algo malo.

-"Muy bien, vamos"- dijo sin mas opción y abatido por completo.

Al salir afuera, el zorro llego primero para ver la ventana la cual lucia bastante alta para ser solo del segundo piso, parecía mucho mas alta, al ver esta escena el zorro dio un paso hacia atrás y le dijo a su compañero

-"No existe forma de subir, pero, recuerdas donde la dejaste mas o menos la llave para tratar de buscarla"- le dijo muy entusiasta.

-"Si, ya me acorde, esta en la academia y ahí todavía debe haber alguien, un momento Fox, ¿Y tu apartamento?"- le preguntó algo enojado como si no supiera la respuesta de esta cuestión

-"Tampoco esta disponible, por que esta siendo modificado"- le dijo pero pareciera que fuese la primera vez.

-"Ni modo tendremos que ir a la academia"- dijo resignado y algo molesto, pero el simple hecho de dormir con su mejor amigo le excitaba tanto que le daba fuerzas.

Se dirigieron a la calle para tomar un taxi y llegar lo más pronto posible, las calles estaban abarrotadas de autos y no tardo un taxi en pararse frente a ellos.

-"¡Taxi!"- grito el halcón apenas y se escuchaba por el ruido de los autos y naves.

-"¿Hacia donde señor?"- Preguntó el chofer mientras estos se acomodaban, el halcón en el segundo asiento del auto y el zorro en el primero de la parte trasera, el taxi en si no lucia como los normales pues ese era purpura por dentro con unos logotipos que el halcón no tardo en distinguir, el chofer no era de su planeta Corneria, era de otro, uno algo alejado y pobre.

-"Hacia la Academia de Vuelo Corneriana"-

-"Muy bien"- dijo el chofer con una voz algo imponente.

En el transcurso del viaje Fox volteaba hacia la ventana viendo todo el panorama, para el no era común salir y ver la ciudad, pasaba mas tiempo en la academia junto a Falco, por otra parte Falco miraba hacia el frente y no dejaba de observar el reloj del auto, un tiempo mas tarde el halcón se dio cuenta de que el chofer miraba a el zorro por el retrovisor de arriba hacia abajo, parecía que le desnudaba con la mirada, Falco le fulmino con la mirada fue entonces cuando llegaron a su destino.

-"Tome"- el halcón le entregó el dinero al chofer de muy mala gana y se fue ala parte trasera para abrirle la puerta al zorro, fue cuando el chofer lo entendió todo.

-"No lo lamento"- mascullo el chofer y se fue rápidamente.

-"Gracias"- fue lo único que dijo el zorro ante aquel gesto tan amable.

Una vez ahí pasaron por las enormes puertas de la academia las cuales era de puro titanio evitando así cualquier accidente que pudiera pasar, al entrar y dirigirse hacia la puerta principal observaron una silueta de alguien que estaba limpiando con una especia de trapeador y se acercaron a tocar las grandes puertas de cristal provocando un ruido que apenas y se escucho.

-"En que puedo ayudarles"- dijo el bedel abriendo las puertas.

-"Deje mis llaves de mi departamento en mi chaqueta de piloto y las necesito ¿podría dejarnos pasar?"- dijo el halcón como si fuera un niño algo molesto.

-"Muy bien pero que sea rápido"- dijo el bedel molesto por que ya casi terminaba de limpiar el establecimiento y tenia que espéralos, lo peor es que no sabia cuanto tiempo les tomaría ir por esa llave, de pronto el zorro empezó a tener aun más frio por que el lugar siempre tenia prendido el aire acondicionado hiciere frio o calor.

-"¿Que te pasa Fox?, ¿tienes frio? ¿Quieres mi chaqueta?, no la necesito"- a pesar de lo que había pensado el mismo no le quedaba de otra, total, no le diría nada del otro mundo ni dejarían de ser amigos por ello, así que se la ofreció sin mas.

Fox acepto con rapidez y sutileza a la vez, unos segundos después de ponérsela restregó su linda cara en el cuello de la chaqueta del halcón para así notar un olor que tanto le gustaba aunque fuese la primera vez, Fox se veía guapo como un chico rudo por la chaqueta negra que tenia encima de su bello pelaje, para haberla aceptado tan fácilmente tenia que haber algo escondido y el halcón se dio cuenta de ello, pero no de que Fox se restregó como un gato. Se dirigieron a los vestidores, el halcón reviso su taquilla, no encontró absolutamente nada y ante eso dijo.

-"¿Donde mas podrían estar?"- se pregunto a si mismo el halcón.

-"Tu ropa podría estar en la lavandería, estaba muy sucia"- eso ultimo lo dijo para apenas y poder escucharlo el.

-"Tienes razón"- dijo para luego dirigirse hacia la lavandería, esa misma olía a detergente y a otros solventes había algo de jabón por el piso, pero aun así estaba blanco, el halcón no sabia cual era su lavadora, lo que hizo fue abrir cada una hasta que dio con la suya, tenia su ropa de piloto, que era roja con gris y unas hombreras algo grandes para sus hombros grandes, el aspecto del traje no le gustaba del todo, solo que ahí estaba su llave, pero se la encontró de una manera la cual no esperaba, estaba rota en tres partes.

-"Otro inconveniente"- y con la prisa que tenían por que ya era bastante tarde y no quería mas tiempo la única solución que les quedaba es ir al laboratorio y buscar un pegamento, pero los pegamentos del laboratorio eran súper adherentes y tenían que tener mucho cuidado, todo esto tenia a Falco bastante molesto y Fox le seguía despreocupadamente pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar lo de su amistad entre el y su mejor amigo, usaron una escalera cuadrada para llegar al sótano, una vez ahí entraron en una puerta que decía "químicos" la puerta no se abría estaba cerrada necesitaban una llave de acceso, se regresaron al cuarto de lavandería para buscar una bata de medico, encontraron una medio roída con manchas verdes alrededor del pecho y abdomen, Falco solo dijo

-"Ácidos, pobre del que llevara esto"- reviso toda la bata y encontró la llave en forma de tarjeta, volvieron ala puerta que decía "químicos" y entraron, adentro pudieron observar bastantes líquidos derramados por el suelo los cuales eran ácidos y bloqueaban la movilidad, entonces Fox dijo

-"¿Pero que?, ¡todavía podemos cruzar!, mira ahí están esas botas"- señalo un par de botas que estaban colgadas las cuales los trabajadores las emplean para que estos casos no se les deshagan los pies, al observar las botas Falco exclamo

-"A mi no me cabrían, están muy pequeñas"-

-"Me las probare"- exclamo el zorro, y le quedaron a la perfección, cruzo al otro lado de la habitación y abrió un locker en el que se observaban unas letras pero no se podía distinguir estaban corroídas, el zorro abrió el locker y muchos ácidos se dejaron caer hacia el, las pupilas de los ojos se achicaron y se pudo dar cuenta y esquivarlos a tiempo haciendo aun mas desastre por la habitación, entre miedo y desesperación abrió un segundo locker, en este se encontraban los pegamentos, líquidos, el zorro llevo hasta las manos del halcón el pegamento, al llevarle el pegamento sus manos se rozaron suavemente, lo cual hizo que los dos chicos se sonrojaran y se retiraran uno del otro tan rápido como pudieron.

-"Lo siento"- dijo el zorro mas rojo que un tomate.

-"No, fue culpa mía"- respondió el halcón un poco avergonzado pero a la vez le gustaban esas extrañas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba.

Se dirigieron a una mesa para poder trabajar con la llave mucho mejor, para poder dejarla en una sola pieza tenían que tener mucho cuidado pues si caía sobre ellos tenían que despedirse de sus plumas y pelaje la concentración se desvaneció con un comentario del halcón.

-"¡Fox!, revisa si están los guantes aislantes al lado de la caja de fusibles, yo se que son para este caso, pero peor es nada"- dijo antes si quiera de abrir el pegamento súper adherente que sostenía en sus emplumadas manos .

-"Si"- contesto fuertemente al halcón y se fue corriendo el zorro con bastante prisa, no sabia donde se encontraba la caja de fusibles, estuvo buscando en el primer sótano y no encontró absolutamente nada, subió las escaleras cuadradas para dirigirse a la planta baja, la encontró un poco aparta, recordó que siempre la caja de fusibles esta un piso antes de donde se aplicaba la energía, no encontró lo que buscaba, la pequeña repisa se encontraba bacía, regreso a con el halcón lo mas rápido que este pudo para informarle la situación pero para su sorpresa este ya había pegado la llave.

-"¿Cómo le hiciste?"- pregunto el zorro cansado y algo sudado por subir y bajar.

-"Es una larga historia"- dijo presumiendo, al zorro no le gustaba este comportamiento por parte del halcón pero se lo dejo pasar ya que estaba muy cansado como para montar un debate.

-"Es hora de regresar"- dijo el zorro y el halcón asintió con la cabeza, subieron una vez más las escaleras cuadradas y se dirigieron al salón principal, todo estaba limpio y el suelo resbaloso, todavía no estaba seco, salieron por las enormes puertas de cristal y el zorro hizo un ademan al bedel para que este cerrara.

Cogieron el primer taxi que cruzo por su camino para llegar lo mas pronto a casa, en el trayecto los dos se sentaron en la parte trasera del auto mientras el chofer miraba el camino, el zorro se recostó en los grandes hombros del halcón y cerro su hermosos ojos verdes, olvidando todo lo que pensó se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, el halcón disfruto todo el viaje entero pues su mejor amigo estaba recostado encima de sus hombros, el viaje duro muy poco, bueno, el halcón así lo sintió.

Llegaron al apartamento del halcón, los dos chicos vieron como salía el sol por encima de los edificios dando así, luz natural a aquella hermosa ciudad, después cruzar por el salón escucharon al portero decir

-"Buenos días"- muy felizmente compitiendo con la mirada asesina del halcón.

-"No sabes cuanto nos has hecho pasar"- dijo con una mirada de asesino en serie.

Se dirigieron al elevador para ir al segundo piso, pues les era suficiente haber subido y bajado escaleras toda la noche, al llegar al segundo piso y abrir por fin su habitación los chicos estaban abatidos, solo se tiraron en la cama los dos juntos solo a dormir, el sol les brincaba como un niño en el parque en la cara, pero ni se inmutaban ya que estaban cansados.

* * *

Gracias por leer a todos en verdad espero que tengan piedad por ser mi primer fic

Si existen erros háganme el favor de copiar y pegar la parte del texto agréguenle comillas y subrayen el error todas sus aportaciones están en consideración

¡GRACIAS Y BUENAS NOCHES!


	2. ¡Bam y Falco se va!

Buenas tardes, esta es la segunda vez que escribo, lo hago para ustedes y por mi, desde los 7 años leo fics en esta pagina, bueno, yo no los leía, me los leían a mi y por eso quise hacer uno desde siempre.

Dejando atrás eso, el ambiente del fic es algo diferente al de los otros de Star Fox que yo leo, pero bueno este es diferente, es mio.

Advertencia: Este fic es yaoi todo aquel que este aquí es por que sabe lo que hace, así que no tengo que dar ninguna advertencia, en caso de que crucen la cerca y no vean el letrero del perro no es mi responsabilidad.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene música de ambiente en algunas partes y por lo tanto cuando usted vea esta oración "_Música de ambiente"_. Para oír la música solo basta con entrar a YouTube y agregar esto /watch?v=S2RfZlOGJ6s a la barra de direcciones.

Si le molesta la música solo no la ponga no es necesaria para el fic, solo es para ambientar mejor el fic, a mi no me parece molesto para nada escuchar música y leer pero es su decisión.

Los personajes no son míos son de Nintendo.

* * *

El zorro se encontraba envuelto de luz y sabanas, la luz le despertó, al despertar miro para ambos lados como si cruzara una calle, no había nadie, solo el, había una nota en la mesita de noche, el zorro la leyó en voz baja para si mismo

-"Fox, fui a comprar los víveres, como es época de invierno y se acerca navidad, creo que me tardare algo, así que por mientras puedes hacerte el desayuno con lo poco que existe en la alacena, suerte, Falco"-

EL zorro estaba confundido no sabia si lo de suerte lo había escrito como un buen deseo o para que no quemara la cocina, el zorro no era malo cocinando de hecho era bueno, muy bueno, cuando llevaba comida hecha por el a la academia a todos les gustaba en especial al halcón.

El zorro se levanta de la cama para dirigirse al sanitario, se lavo el rostro y salió para dirigirse a la cocina, el apartamento del halcón era espacioso y eso le gustaba al zorro, abrió la primera puerta de la alacena y no había nada, abrió la segunda pero tampoco había nada, reviso tan pronto todas las hileras de las alacenas solo para encontrarse todas en el mismo estado, no estaba sorprendido así que reviso la parte baja del amueblado de la cocina, encontró los platos pero le faltaba la masa para hot cakes además quería hacerse un café, encontró la mantequilla en el refrigerador, buscaba por todas partes el café hasta que se dio cuenta de que este no se encontraba en la cocina, estaba en la mesa de centro, y ésta se encontraba frente al televisor el cual era bastante grande además de eso era plano, el zorro se pregunto así mismo por que el café estaba ahí si ni siquiera había una taza ni cubierto, dejo de hacerse preguntas y se puso a buscar la masa que se encontraba en el refrigerador por alguna razón en el cajón de las verduras, con todo listo se preparo los hot cakes y puso el agua a hervir, ya hervida el agua la puso en la taza, dejando caer delicadamente el café sobre la taza y dando un poco de vueltas con su cuchara se mesclo el café y el agua, el zorro no dejaba de observar como estos dos se combinaban.

_Un breve tiempo después, en el supermercado._

El halcón caminaba bastante sereno a pesar de dejar esperando a su mejor amigo en su propia casa, llego al supermercado el cual ya tenia bastante tiempo siendo el numero uno la ciudad, letras grandes y rojas se veían en el frente del establecimiento las cuales decían "Happy Market" el halcón hubiera preferido otro nombre.

Era el típico supermercado, a pesar de estar abierto las 24 horas y los 7 días de la semana, además de estar en un buen punto ya que estaba en el centro de Corneria, era como los otros.

"_Música de ambiente encendida"_

Entro al lugar y música navideña se empezó a escuchar por todas partes en aquel abarrotado lugar, pues eran vísperas de navidad, habían las típicas señoras gritonas por las compras en rebajas pero solo el halcón hizo una mueca al verlas, se dirigió al pasillo de comida esquivando algunas personas en su camino, tiraron su chaqueta varias veces, la tenia sostenida solo con su hombro derecho, aun así llego a su destino, compro todo lo necesario para sobrevivir esta navidad, recordó que todo era para dos personas, además quería comprar unos globos, llego al pasillo para fiestas y ahí estaban los globos, habían de todos los tamaños así que escogió los mas grandes, llego a la caja pero se dio cuenta de que no tenia la billetera, maldijo en completo silencio, se dirigía a buscar su billetera, pero, como seguiría en ese lugar con tanta gente corriendo de un lado a otro, no tuvo mas opción que dirigirse a los objetos perdidos pues recordó que el dinero de su billetera estaba en una especie de compartimiento secreto, no era fácil de encontrar.

Subió unos cuanto escalones para ir al segundo piso, el pasillo del segundo piso era estrecho, tenía libertad limitada, camino todo el pasillo hasta encontrarse con la puerta de objetos perdidos cerrada, pidió ayuda a la empleada más cercana

-"Disculpe, ¿podría abrirme la puerta de objetos perdidos?"- dijo con una voz demasiada serena y despreocupada ante la situación que para nada ameritaba eso

-"¿Cómo?"- dijo la empleada escuchando música con unos audífonos, quitándose estos presto mas atención

-"¿Podría abrirme la puerta de objetos perdidos?"- dijo mas fuerte y algo molesto

-"Yo no tengo la llave, siempre esta cerrada por que casi nadie la usa"- dijo la empleada mascando chicle

-"¿Quién la tiene? y, ¿donde puedo encontrarlo?"- dijo harto pero se guardo la expresión para si mismo

-"Lo único que se sobre el que abre aquí es que esta guardando las carnes en el almacén refrigerado"- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

-"Gracias iré a buscarlo"- dijo el halcón con algo de prisa

-"Espera, como se ve que tienes prisa, y no quiero que los guardias del almacén te suelten un rollo…" dijo sin terminar la oración

-"¿Vas a…?"- dijo el halcón

-"Los distraeré con el megáfono, les diré que los necesito en la entrada y vendrán, así que apresúrate… guapo"- esto ultimo lo dijo coqueteando con el halcón, a el ni en el mas recóndito pensamiento se le ocurriría eso.

No tuvo más opción que ir a ver al almacén refrigerado pero era muy peligroso quedarse ahí, así que antes de abrir la puerta dejo las bolsas a un lado.

No había nadie cerca que le llamara la atención, el plan funcionaba así que abrió la puerta rápidamente dejando escapar una fuerte y helada ráfaga de aire frio, la puerta era de acero y estaba congelada, lo que causo que el halcón la aventara a causa del dolor, vio a un empleado acomodando cajas y le grito

-"¡Usted es el de los objetos perdidos!"- a lo que el otro le contesto rápidamente

-"¡Si!, ¡¿Por qué? o… ¡¿tu también buscas la llave?"- dijo sin dejar de acomodar cajas

-"¡Si, señor!"- le contesto como si fuera su general

-"¡Te las voy a aventar a si que cógelas!"- tan pronto como termino la oración se las aventó al rostro a una altura considerable de las manos y las cogió, cogió las bolsas, se dirigió a los escalones, los subió y abrió la puerta encontrando así una pequeña caja con muchos objetos, unos sillones, una mesa y una chimenea, la chimenea era extraña a diferencia de las otras, además que hacia una chimenea encendida en un supermercado eso era bastante extraño. No encontró su billetera en la caja, pero encontró otra, una con aun mas dinero y no lo tomo todo, tomo solo lo que el tenia en la suya, para su suerte no tenia ningún documento en la suya.

Bajo los escalones y fue directo a las cajas, mientras le revisaban lo que había comprado, el paquetero dejo los globos afuera, el halcón no se dio cuenta y pago todo, pero como siempre le ocurrían desgracias se giro para ver si faltaba algo y efectivamente ahí estaban los globos, las bolsas ya estaban cerradas así que se guardo los globos en el pantalón. Había pasado tiempo suficiente como para que su compañero desayunara, comiera y cenara. A el halcón no le gustaba nada eso, quedaría muy mal con su compañero, quería encontrar un momento perfecto para decirle lo que siente por el pero no encontraba un momento adecuado.

Salió por la puerta principal de salida y se fue lo más rápido posible de ahí, por que se engentaba y además la música le parecía irritante.

"_Música de ambiente apagada"_

El halcón regreso al departamento lo más pronto posible, le fue necesario un taxi con el tráfico que había a esa hora y fecha, abrió la puerta de su habitación solo para encontrarse con el zorro durmiendo en el sillón con la televisión prendida, el halcón se sentó junto a su mejor amigo y le observo dormir tan plácidamente que le miro de arriba hacia abajo repetidas veces, hasta que la tele despertó al zorro, este se estiro, se acomodo y se talló los ojos, se escucho el hombre que daba el noticiero hablar

-"¡Boom!", habrá una lluvia de meteoritos en el planeta Corneria, estará presente durante toda la noche, por fin después de mas de 100 años estos se dejaran ver mas cerca de lo normal, quienes quieran asistir…"-

Los dos chicos pensaron al mismo tiempo en invitar a su mejor amigo para verlos desde la azotea del apartamento, seria esa noche mágica que el halcón siempre quiso para confesarle a su mejor amigo sobre sus sentimientos, los dos chicos sonaron al unísono

-"¿Quieres venir?"- se quedaron sorprendidos aunque el zorro se precipito a un mas que su mejor amigo, el halcón volvió a preguntar otra cosa interrumpiendo aquel silencio tan incomodo

-"Podremos verlos desde mi azotea, te puedes quedar aquí hasta que eso ocurra… no es que te este corriendo… es solo que sonó así"-

_Mientras tanto en la guarida de Andross_

Andross se encontraba en Venom y el capitán Shears en Titania, el plan de Shears era rejuvenecerlo para que pudiera atacar a Corneria y así hacer su propio imperio, los dos estaban hablando por una especie de video llamada, desde Titania el capitán Shears controlaba el rejuvenecimiento de Andross y su equipo en Venom mantenía la maquina en buen estado, y preparaban armas biológicas en los laboratorios para el ataque.

-"Podremos atacar a Corneria, con la lluvia de meteoros podremos desviar uno suficientemente grande como para devastar toda Corneria"- dijo el orangután antropomórfico.

-"Pero, si Corneria contrataca con un equipo de elite"- dijo el capitán Shears

-"Por eso me asegurare de atacar a Corneria muy bien, un meteoro en la academia, otro en el área central de la ciudad y uno mas en el laboratorio"- dijo el orangután muy seguro de si mismo, pensando que nada podía salir mal.

-"Además usted no ha sido rejuvenecido por completo"- dijo con voz trémula temiendo que le gritara, pues tenia una cara que asustaba hasta a un monstruo

-"Eso son minucias de aquí a que venga un escuadrón de elite estaré rejuvenecido, además si por alguna razón estuviera erróneo tengo un truco bajo la manga"- dijo bastante seguro

_Devuelta en Corneria_

Las señales eran captadas por el general Pepper en su base de operaciones militares, estaba asustado pues no tenia la forma de evitar que los meteoros cayeran sobre la ciudad destruyendo el planeta, la tecnología de Corneria solo podía evitar que cayeran donde Andross lo había planeado, así que prepararon todo para esa noche.

No le avisaron a nadie, el sabia que podía desviar los meteoritos a partes mas alejadas del centro del planeta y de esa manera que no hubiera ningún herido, pero aun así no estaba del todo seguro.

Tampoco podía atacar ya que Andross se daría cuenta de ello y seria peor para Corneria y todos sus habitantes, estaba acorralado no tenia más opción y esperar al catástrofe para así mandar a todos su escuadrones y una vez pasada la lluvia de meteoros atacar.

_En el apartamento de Falco_

Se hacia tarde y la lluvia pronto comenzaría, el halcón se encontraba recostado en el sillón y estaba preparado para confesarle a su compañero lo que sentía por el y no le importaría la respuesta, sabia que siempre serian buenos amigos, los mejores.

El zorro interrumpió los pensamientos del halcón con unas cuantas preguntas

-"¿Qué hacia toda la comida desordenada?"- dijo cruzado de brazos, pues ese desorden en el apartamento del halcón no le gustaba para nada

-"Uh… este… fue… una especie de experimento, lo siento que no hayas encontrado la comida tan fácil como debería de ser"- dijo algo nervioso

-"Es que me tarde bastante en encontrar la comida para hacer el desayuno y… tenía hambre"- dijo en forma de reproche, al halcón le gustaba esa actitud del zorro pues le recordaba cuando el zorro era niño

-"Lo lamento, la próxima ves las cosas estarán para picarte los ojos"- dijo entre risas y mas risas, sabría que su compañero le contestaría algo enojado

-"¡Falco!"- fue lo único que se le escucho decir al zorro

-"Lo siento la próxima vez todo estará en su orden, ¿así esta mejor?"- dijo el halcón riendo muy levemente

-"Si, así esta mejor"- dijo entre risas

El halcón miro su reloj de mano y dijo

-"Es hora"- el zorro solo asintió con la cabeza, salieron por la puerta del apartamento del halcón y caminaron por el pasillo para dirigirse al elevador, los dos chicos iban muy contentos, subieron hasta llegar al techo del edificio de diez pisos, el techo tenia una especie de barandal a su alrededor, habían los aires acondicionados de los inquilinos que vivían en el ultimo piso, estaban prendidos. Se acercaron al barandal y se sujetaron con fuerza y ambas manos, voltearon la cabeza hacia arriba, el momento del halcón había comenzado, pero no podía decírselo así, tenía que esperar a que terminara el espectáculo. El espectáculo comenzó miles de meteoritos pasando de un lado a otro, pareciera que el objetivo de ellos era entretener a todos, eran un hermoso espectáculo para la vista, con la cola del meteorito dejaban un rastro de luz por todas partes.

-"Genial, son unos destellos de luz hermosos"- dijo con voz soñadora aquel hipnotizado zorro

-"Si, grandes rocas incendiadas cayendo"- dijo el halcón preparado a lo que el zorro le contestaría

-"Falco, le quitas la diversión a todo"- dijo entre una sonrisa bastante amplia

_-"¿Seguro que a todo?"-_ pensó el halcón mirando al zorro el cual volteaba hacia arriba, sus hermosos ojos reflejaban aquellas piedras que dejaban una estela de luz.

La lluvia estaba casi por acabar unos meteoros todavía pasaban por aquí y hacia allá, unos tres se destacaban del resto pues cada vez estaban mas y mas cerca, parecía como si fueran a colisionar con el planeta, con esto el halcón se quedo sorprendido.

_Base de operaciones militares del general Pepper_

-"¡Ahora!"- grito el general, una especie de radar que se encontraba en una planicie de Corneria activo una especie de campo magnético sobre Corneria, además del campo magnético de Corneria el radar completo otro que uniría fuerzas con el del mismo planeta. Este era el plan para desviar el meteorito y así fue como paso, el meteorito se desvió de manera que no colisionase con la ciudad y la destruyera por completo

_En el apartamento de Falco_

-"¡Ah que es eso!"- dijo el zorro sorprendido mirando el cielo

-"¿A que te refieres?"- dijo el halcón, sin dejar de mirar al zorro

-"Varios meteoritos desaparecieron"- se le escucho algo asustado

-"Eso no puede pasar"- en cambio el halcón se encontraba sereno.

La lluvia ceso, y se escucho un silencio, la onda del meteorito había arrastrado todos los sonidos con el por el vacío que este creo al ir con tanta prisa, el halcón quedo extrañado y solo se vio una inmensa luz en el horizonte. Se escucho una especie de explosión pero apenas audible, una ráfaga de sonido azoto a la ciudad, el zorro y el halcón no sabían que sucedía aun así que todavía se sujetaban del barandal, una terremoto se empezó a sentir en toda la ciudad, al ver lo que sucedía los chicos intentaron esconderse pero el terremoto era muy fuerte e hizo caer al zorro por el edificio, el halcón grito muy fuerte pero ni se escuchaba, una segunda ráfaga de fuego azoto la ciudad, pero el halcón se escondió en la caseta que tenia el elevador en el tejado, aventado así a aquel halcón por el edificio como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo, este alcanzo un extremo del barandal del edificio y se sujeto con todas sus fuerzas, todo el tiempo que duro unos cuantos minutos el halcón lo sintió como si fueran horas, subió por el barandal solo para quedarse inconsciente. Su compañero cayo los diez pisos pero no cayo en el área de estacionamiento, cayo en el área de la piscina que esta para su suerte tenia palmeras colocadas alrededor, el zorro afortunadamente cayo en una, pero la altura de la palmera era bastante alta y cayo desde el tercer piso dejándolo inconsciente y malherido.

El tiempo pasó y el amanecer no tardo en salir, todos los habitantes se encontraban en el medio de la ciudad, para ver el espectáculo que termino en desastre, no se sabía nada de nadie pues todos los medios se encontraban en mal estado. La ciudad por otra parte no se encontraba dañada en su estructura pero si las calles que se habían dividido a la mitad, además las partes mas alejadas de la ciudad como la planta de energía de Corneria se había dañado lo que causo que no hubiera electricidad en toda la ciudad, el laboratorio y la academia tenían una fuerte estructura por esa razón no sufrieron daños importantes o devastadores.

El halcón fue el primero en despertarse y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, no hasta después que vio las calles y la ciudad destruida le recordaron lo sucedido, lo primero que hizo fue ver si estaba su compañero tirado en el suelo, al pie del edificio se encontraba su compañero tirado e inconsciente.

Se asusto tanto, que empezó a llorar demasiado y sin poder parar intento llamar al elevador pero este no llego nunca, se dirigió y bajo las diez escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja, cruzo el salón principal donde se encontraba un gran árbol de navidad, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, llego con el zorro que se encontraba tirado a un lado de la piscina se encontraba repleta de agua, intento despertar al zorro

-"¡Fox!, no me hagas esto"- grito, pero lo último lo dijo sollozando, se le ocurrió despertarlo empapándolo con agua en el rostro pero se detuvo en el acto recordó que era peligroso, se podía ahogar, no podía hacer nada en ese momento, se sentía impotente y esa sensación era lo peor que podía existir para el halcón, lo mejor que podía hacer era revisar su pulso y lo hizo. Era un milagro para el halcón el zorro seguía con vida pero estaba inconsciente, al saber esto el halcón se alegro un poco pero todavía estaba llorando, un susto de muerte no se quita en unos días ni mucho menos en unos minutos.

Tomo el cuerpo del zorro y se lo coloco en la espalda, aun sabiendo que es mala idea mover a alguien en un estado así, aun así lo hizo, tenia que llevarlo a un hospital, si la ciudad era un caos habría miles de heridos y no le darían preferencia a el.

Tenia que encontrar una manera de ayudarlo, fue al hospital no importara como estarían las cosas el lo ayudaría. Salió del hotel en busca del hospital mas cercano, la calle estaba divida en dos partes, habían muchos autos por todas partes que estaban estacionados, se acerco a uno y rompió el vidrio con una piedra cercana, abrió la puerta y coloco delicadamente al zorro en el segundo asiento del auto y el se dispuso a conducir, pero como no tenia llaves lo que hizo fue desmontar el tablero del automóvil, había muchos cables ahí, pudo encontrar los dos cables uno de los dos cables viajaba al motor de arranque, supo que esos eran los cables correctos, los conecto una y otra vez hasta que logro encender el auto, miro al zorro algo preocupado y le dijo

-"No te preocupes todo estará bien"- lo dijo como si el zorro fuera a escucharlo y así pareció por que los ojos del zorro se movieron debajo de sus parpados.

El volante estaba trabado y no se podía mover, era un problema muy grave solo se podía ir de frente, y así lo hizo, condujo en línea recta por toda la ciudad, no sabia donde quedaba con certeza el hospital y continuamente se bajaba del auto para ver por las calles hacia donde quedaba el hospital, hasta que observo el gran edificio levantarse por encima de los otros edificios, solo que este era blanco y ancho. Condujo hasta acercarse lo más posible al hospital.

_A la mitad del camino_

Salió del auto y camino cargando al zorro en la espalda, mientras caminaba trataba de buscar personas que le ayudaran pero no encontró a nadie y no tuvo más remedio que caminar hasta el hospital. Empujo las dos puertas de cristal y al entrar noto el aroma, el silencio y el ambiente de hospital, a el no le gustaban los hospitales pero en ese momento era la menor de sus preocupaciones, en aquel lugar tan blanco no había nadie, al menos eso parecía, cruzo las sillas de espera y se dirigió a las escaleras, subió tres pisos, los pasillos de arriba estaban pegados a los limites de la pared lo cual ocasionaba un gran espacio en medio del hospital, en medio del hospital solo había las escaleras y el elevador, cada uno con una terminal que se dirigía para rodear al interior del hospital.

Camino por todo el pasillo rodeando así el hospital buscaba la sala de urgencias. No se detendría hasta encontrar la sala de urgencias, un poco mas tarde el halcón estaba agitado y cansado pero encontró la sala, ésta se encontraba cerrada aun así toco la puerta y alguien abrió, entre miedo y duda una enfermera abrió la puerta poco a poco, al abrirla se alegro al ver al halcón y gritó

-"¿Eres rescatista?, ¿viniste a salvarme?, ¡genial!"- dijo llorando de alegría

-"¡Wow!, una pregunta a la vez"- dijo bastante molesta, la voz aguda de la enfermera le taladraba los oídos al halcón

-"Muy bien"- soltó la enfermera despreocupada

-"En primera no soy rescatista, estoy como usted, quiero decir que también estoy en problemas…"-

-"¿Quién es el?"- dijo la chica señalando al zorro

-"No hay tiempo para explicaciones necesito que me ayudes, esta inconsciente"- dijo apresurado

-"Déjalo en el suelo"- y el halcón dejo al zorro en el suelo, tan pronto como dejo el bello cuerpo del zorro la enfermera le dio RCP al zorro, al ver esto el halcón tenia envidia por que la enfermera estaba sintiendo ese momento antes que el pero también estaba agradecido de que ayudara al zorro. Este se levanto un poco confundido y al mismo tiempo se dejo caer en el suelo, al ver esto se acerco el halcón y pregunto

-"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto muy preocupado

-"No muy bien… me duele mucho la cabeza y no puedo caminar"- dijo el zorro desorientado

-"Debe ser la cadera pero por si las dudas te sacare unas radiografías"- interrumpió la enfermera

-"No podrás, no hay energía"-

-"Si que la hay"-

-"¿Pero como?, si en la ciudad no hay"-

-"Viene de diferentes raíces"-

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-

-"Mi esposo trabaja ahí, en la planta de poder Corneriana"-

-"Además de el hospital, ¿sabes donde mas puede haber energía?"-

-"No, además estoy preocupada por mi esposo"-

-"¿Eh?, ¿dónde estoy?"- dijo levemente el zorro interrumpiendo la conversación del halcón y la enfermera

-"Te traje al hospital, estabas inconsciente, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?"-

-"Creo que lo recuerdo, creo que me caí del edificio y… ya es todo lo que recuerdo"-

-"Lo de ayer fue extraño, muy extraño"- dijo la enfermera

-"Lo se, tendré que ir a revisar mas tarde, se que esto me incumbe de alguna manera, así que por mientras saque las radiografías"- y la enfermera asintió con la cabeza

_Un poco mas tarde ese mismo día_

El zorro se encontraba recostado en una cama, el halcón platicaba con la enfermera y ésta revisaba las radiografías del zorro

-"Si, no hay duda, es la cadera pero podrá caminar en muy poco tiempo"- dijo sonriente

-"Eso me alegra"- dijo mitigando el pensamiento que tenia sobre el zorro

-"Me comentaste que querías hablar con el, ¿cierto?"-

-"Si"-

-"Pues es el momento indicado, se esta despertando"- dijo señalando al zorro.

El halcón camino hasta donde se encontraba el zorro, y se dispuso a hablarle

-"Fox como no se que pasara después, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo pero no se como expresarlo"- dijo nervioso, estaba tan nervioso que empezó a jugar con las plumas de sus manos y volteando hacia el suelo dijo

-"Fox… tú… yo… te… amo"- lo dijo sin más ni más, al oír esto el zorro se quedo sorprendido, el halcón tenia un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía añadir ni una sola palabra, hasta que…

-"Falco… acércate te quiero decir algo… yo…"- dijo con voz trémula y el halcón se acerco al zorro y éste lo tomo por sorpresa con un beso corto pero apasionado, la condición del zorro no lo dejo besarlo mas tiempo, después de eso el zorro le dijo con un tono de susurro en el oído al halcón

-"Yo también te amo"- dijo sonriente y el halcón se sorprendió

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"Si…"-

-"Desde siempre te he amado Fox, pero nunca te lo dije pensé que…"- soltó volteando hacia la izquierda con la cabeza agachada

-"¿Que seria un homofóbico?"- dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo

-"Algo así"-

Los dos chicos se abrazaron, se besaron, los dos se amaban, se conocían desde hace ya mucho tiempo y dieron un gran paso en su relación, pero no todo era color de rosa

-"Fox, tendré que ir a ver que sucede"- por dentro estaba sufriendo mucho, por fin consiguió lo que quiso pero tendría que dejarlo

-"Pero…"-

-"Por eso te lo dije, quería que lo supieses por si me pasaba algo"-

-"Pero yo te amo"-

-"Y yo también pero, no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, además Corneria me necesita"-

-"¿Qué hare por mientras?"- dijo con voz preocupada

-"Te recuperaras poco a poco, además eres mejor que yo en esto de las naves…"-

-"Esta bien, te esperare, pero si no regresas… tendré que ir por ti"- dijo sonriente

-"No tengo tiempo que perder"- al decir esto se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y se dirigió a con la enfermera para preguntarle la ruta mas cercana para ir a la academia, tenia que servir a Corneria y mas en estos tiempos de guerra.

-"Disculpe, ¿sabe cual es la ruta mas cercana para llegar a la academia desde el hospital?"-

-"Si, tienes que llegar primero al supermercado Happy y cruzar por todo el camino recto que esta a la izquierda después de pasar por el supermercado, sigue la ruta hasta que aparezca la academia en el horizonte, como es el único camino y además la ruta estará solitaria no deberás tener problemas"- el halcón no sabia la dirección desde el hospital pues siempre tomaba un taxi para ir a la academia y en el viaje casi siempre se dormía. Todavía existía un problema no tenia forma de irse hasta que la enfermera le dijo

-"Puedes usar mi auto, claro si no tienes uno"-

-"No tengo uno pero, me iría caminando de todas formas"-

-"Tu sabes que esta lejos"- y de hecho el no sabia

-"De acuerdo, usare su auto, pero no prometo devolverlo igual"-

-"¡Ja!"- Se escucho al zorro en el fondo acostado en la camilla

-"Toma aquí están mis llaves"- y la enfermera le entrego las llaves del auto, éstas tenían un llavero con un espacio en blanco que era para anotar cosas y tenia impreso "32G". Ya todo entendido salió por la puerta de urgencias y se despidió de su zorrito con un beso en sus dulces labios, éste solo se quedo con el sabor de su halcón.

* * *

Gracias por leer, tengan en consideración que es mi primer trabajo

Se que me tarde bastante pero comenzare a subirlos semanalmente

Si existen erros háganme el favor de copiar y pegar la parte del texto agréguenle comillas y subrayen el error todas sus aportaciones están en consideración

¡GRACIAS Y BUENAS NOCHES!


End file.
